


Dismissal?

by shk_timeofdeath



Series: A Beautiful Killer [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breathplay, Choking, Classroom Sex, M/M, Smut, Table Sex, Thriller, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Class dismissed, Seungcheol is feeling naughty out of the blue and decides to have a little bit of fun since school work is boring af.





	Dismissal?

**Author's Note:**

> Triggering contents ahead! ilyall. All rights reserved. Like my previous posts recently, this shot is already a year old or so.

"Alright, class dismissed. See you all tomorrow." the teacher announced when a shrill ring was heard, coming from the school's bell. We all stood up from our seats as we all bowed our heads in unison, "Kamsahamnida!" 

"You may now pack your stuffs and leave." the teacher flashed a smile as she picked up her stuffs from her table before heading out, leaving the classroom. 

Some of the students took their seats, some left standing as they stretched their arms up in the air to relieve their tensed muscles. 

"Ah, finally! Class is over!" one shouted at the back of the room. 

"I can go play video games again. Thank God!" another one followed. 

Comments were done one after another and the room became pretty noisy soon enough, the students started to pile up their books, placing it under their desks. Some placed it on the lockers which was located at the back of the room. The students who finished arranging their stuffs already went out of the room and back to their respective homes. 

On the other hand, the 13 of us were left inside the room. All told to stay in school for our night remedial classes.

"Aish, I want to go home and play video games like those other guys in our class." Chan, the youngest whined. Brows furrowed while lips are pursed to a puppy pout. Of course, we got to hear this and can't help letting out a chuckle at how our youngest friend is acting up. 

"Well, this is for our own good after all. And it's our fault. We keep on cutting classes to go and prepare ourselves our performances in the streets." Jisoo shrugged his shoulders lightly as he walked towards the Chan's seat, messing the latter's hair. 

"Now that you mentioned it, I miss performing in the streets too. Aish, now I'm more frustrated!" Chan groaned. 

"Oh come on, Chan. Once we finish our studies and once we pass our exams for our remdial classes, we can head back to performing in the streets." Jihoon answered who was sitting on one of the desks, playing with a pen in between his fingers. 

"Cheer up, Chan. At least all of us is here, right?" I spoke up. 

Chan slowly looked up, roaming his eyes around the room to see the entire gang right there. He slowly nodded his head and smiled weakly, "I guess so." 

"Good kid." Jeonghan let out a chuckle, but then getting stopped when Chan shot him a glare. 

"Jeonghan-hyung, I'm no longer a kid. I'm already about to finish highschool with all of you! And if I'm a kid, how am I classmates with all of you?" 

"Jeonghan was just kidding, Channie." Hansol who was sitting at the seat behind Chan laughed , lightly hitting Chan's back making Chan stumble forward by a bit. 

"Uh, guys? I don't want to ruin the fun but me and Minghao would really appreaciate if you help us cleaning the room. We can start earlier if the room is clean. The teacher said so." Junhui butted in, making us members stop from laughing around as our gazes fixated at our two friends. 

"How about no." Jihoon playfully responded that cause us and the others to laugh. But in the end we did help each other in cleaning up. 

Once we were done, the professor came back and gave us a few activities we needed to do. 

I went and sat next to Jihoon on his table to ask him about some questions I couldnt understand and so he did explain to me. 

However as Jihoon were explaining, I just couldnt help but stare at his lips as he spoke—obviously distracting me from hearing Jihoon's explanation. 

"Hyung?" He called out to me before snapping a finger. I blinked at him before showing him a toothy grin. "Oops, sorry I wasn't really listening."

Jihoon frowned which I found cute before he just proceeded to doing his own activity, while I only stayed and watched him work, not caring about my own. 

After a few minutes of silence since the others were budy as well, I caught his attention again as I stopped him from writting. "Jihoonie can you come with me? "

"Huh? Where to? "

"Just follow me. I forgot that I needed your help with something," I found myself saying as I bit my lip hoping that he'd come with me. 

And luckily, Jihoon did.

\---

"What are we going to do here exactly—" Jihoon spoke as we entered an empty classroom after I pulled him out of ours. However I cut him off as I closed the door shut before crashing my lips on his needily. 

I saw how his eyes widened almost immediately and tried to pull away but I only wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "I've been really wanting to get to know how your lips feel against mine and how they taste.." I spoke against his lips as I trailed my lips down to his jaw and neck. 

I felt him tense up against my hold and I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable his reaction was. "Hyung—you're not really—" Jihoonie tried to speak again but gasped right after as I bit and suck on a patch of skin on his neck. "I'm serious. You should know that I don't lie, Lee Jihoon." I stated in a raspy tone before pulling away to look at his face. 

His face is flushed. He's biting his lower lip and won't look me straight into my eyes. "Aw, you cutie. Why the face?" I asked as I stepped forward and making him step backward as well until his butt hit the table.

I can see how he swallowed and gripped onto the edge of my shirt causing me to even get more excited. "You're being adorable.." I complimented before hoistening him up with my arms slightly as I made him sit on the table. "They're going to look for us!" Jihoon squeaked and tugged on my shirt. 

"Then let them. They can just think that we escaped~" I cooed before putting a hand on his neck—choking him slightly. I smirked as he gasped and held onto my wrist. "I like that face you're making, Lee Jihoon. You're turning me on even more.."

I slightly gripped on his neck tighter before placing a hand on the tent that's slowly building up inside his pants. "Is this turning you on as well?" I asked in amusement before crashing my lips on his soft ones again while I loosened my hold on his neck—this time I chuckled as he finally kissed me back and with no hesitation.

Jihoon's hands found their way to unbutton by polo shirt but I stopped him as I pulled away again. "I didn't tell you that you could do that right?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he only bit his lip as he looked down on my hand that was still on his own bulge while blushing. "You don't want to look at me?" I asked out of the blue as he was avoiding my gaze.

I clicked my tongue as I heard no response from him and released my hold on his neck before grabbing his tie and pulling it off of him. "Don't look then. Just feel." I hummed as I used his own tie as a blindfold. Jihoon yelped as I put it on him by force before whinning, "Hyung..."

I didnt reply and just unbottonned and unzipped his pants. "Since you did say that they might look for us.. Let's just do this real quick alright?"

"But—But it'll hurt again!" HE yelped and I covered his mouth before raising a brow even though he couldn't really see. "How'd you know?"

"I—Me and Soonyoung.. Before.." He stuttered. But I only laughed, "So? Ah I don't think Soonyoung is even man enough to even make you feel real good. I tell you—I will."

Once again I saw him nibble on his own lip and I shrugged before pullibg his pants down along with his underwear down to his ankles before pulling him off the table and making him turn around and bending over the table. 

I bent over as I pressed my body against him from behind—letting him feel my own clothed erection and the sound that escaped his lips was just mesmerizing. "I'll make sure that I will be the last person that'll make you feel real good, Lee Jihoon."

A few minutes later, his choked moans, my groans and skin slapping was all you could hear from the room as I rammed in and out of my pretty Jihoonie from behind. He gripped on to the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. 

I was busy with pounding inside of him while leaving marks on his exposed neck—painting it with a dark shade of purple and red. I had one hand gripping on his hair while the other is playing with his own shaft.

"Hyu-Hyung..." Jihoon whimpered out a word after who knows how long and I frowned. I released my hold on his shaft before using it to grip on his neck from behind. "What about you call me by my name, Jihoonie?"

"A-Ahhn.. Seung.. Seungcheol," He moaned in a sultry tone and I smirked at how obedient he was being and so I asked, "What is it?"

"I think I'm nearing my edge—I don't think I can hold back anymore.."

"Release before me and I kill you," I sternly spoke. 

But he only responded with a choked laugh. "You won't—" he started and I frowned as he did came to his own climax and released his own seeds on the table.

I clicked my tongue before gripping harder on his neck as I even pushed in and out of you harder and deeper that tears were already staining the tie covering his eyes.

A few seconds later, I can no longer hear anything else besides my own breathing and the sound of skin slapping still. Jihoon no longer made any sound. 

And I also released my own inside of him after. 

I pulled out of him and scoffed as I looked at his body still bent over the table—lifeless. "I told you so.. Tsk.. Too bad I couldn't really kill you the way I wanted. I thought you were a singer? You should've been able to hold your breath even if I was choking you, right?" I smirked and cleaned myself up before doing the same with him. "Atleast you had a little fun before dying, right, Lee Jihoon?" I chuckled lowly to myself as I carried him on my back as if you were sleeping before heading out of the classroom and out towards the rooftop—not caring about the others who probably have no idea about what just happened. 

"Aw, I didnt get to have you say good bye to your Soonyoung.. Dont worry, i'll pass on the message for him."

"Bye." I spoke one last time before pushing Jihoon's body off the rooftop.


End file.
